nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn Roar vs. Armor Giant
Dawn Roar vs. Armor Giant is a battle fought between the the group of Holy Knights, Dawn Roar, and a mysterious giant who dons Gowther's armor. Prologue The Dawn Roar were ordered by Helbram to search and bring back the head of the Armor Giant who is suspected to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Dawn Roar locates the latter in the Ordan forest, where it had already completely obliterated dozens of knights. Discovering the armored giant, both sides patiently wait for a perfect moment to attack, when Pelliot suddenly appears and childishly attacks the giant with a sword. Growing frustrated, it swings its fist and attempts to smash the child, but Armando appears and pushes him out of the way. Noticing that it had let its guard down, Dawn Roar commences their attacks. Battle Immediately after Armando was seemingly crushed, Slader lead his party to begin their attack. Assuming that the Armor Giant was Gowther. Meliodas, Ban, and King appears to interfere the fight with Meliodas deflecting Dawn Roars' attacks. Slader immediately dashes forward, immobilizing Meliodas for a second, whilst the rest delivers a single wave of slashes onto their target. As they began preparing for the second strike, King quickly enters the battle, petrifying Hugo's arm. However, the petrification was halted by Simon by cutting the arm off. King is suddenly caught by Jillian's surprise attack, which binds both his arms together. Leaving Meliodas on the ground, Slader heads off to deliver his strike, with Simon staying behind to keep Meliodas company. Moving swiftly to dodge the Armor Giant's punches, Slader lifts his gigantic saw blade and rips its armor apart. Meanwhile, Ban discovers Weinheidt preparing to fire an arrow at the giant and instantaneously attacks him, only to realize than it was only an illusion. Appearing under a pile of dead bodies of knights, Weinheidt launches a powerful charges arrow towards the giant, when it was abruptly stopped by Armando with his bare hands. Aftermath Armando reveals that he is in fact the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther, surprising everyone including the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. Realizing that he will be able to fight against four members of the Seven Deadly Sins, Slader grows excited, but states that it is unfortunate that their mission is only to take back the head of the Armor Giant. Gowther advises Dawn Roar to not attack the monster, when it suddenly unleashes an immense cry of power, with Slader acknowledging the fact that he would lose some of his men if they do. Recognizing it as a calm, objective assessment, Gowther tears the giant's head off and presents it to Slader, stating that it is the most pacific solution. The latter commands his group to retreat after obtaining the head, stating that he will only complete his mission, despite disagreements among his group. Before leaving, he mentions his respect for the legendary knights, and will definitely come for their heads if he is command to do so. References }} Navigation Category:Slader Fights Category:Simon Fights Category:Jillian Fights Category:Hugo Fights Category:Weinheidt Fights Category:Dawn Roar Fights Category:Armor Giant arc Category:Fights